BTS BatFam
by She who shall not be name
Summary: Behind the life of the bat fam with a secret.


•CHAPTER 1

BIOGRAPHY

Bruce Thomas Wayne_age 32:

CEO of Wayne Enterprises/Batman/Justice League

Richard "Dick" Grayson-Wayne_age 20:

Bludhaven's Police/Nightwing

Jason Peter Todd-Wayne_age 19:

Anti-Hero/Red Hood

Irina Grace Sorrells-Wayne_age 16:

Student/Model/Assistance of Wayne Enterprises

Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne_age 15:

Honor Student/Genius/Red Robin

Damian Al Ghul-Wayne_age 11:

Former Assassin/Robin/Middle school

Alfred Pennyworth_age 68:

Butler/Care Taker of Wayne Manor

THE END

•CHAPITER 2

Q and A: WITH THE SIBLINGS

Q: Rina, which one of your brothers is the most good looking?

• Rina: (Brothers stares at Rina) What? IDK. I mean, they're all good looking. I dont have that kind of attraction towards my brothers. Looking at them, they have somes commun physical traits, like the raven colored hair and the bright eyes, just like their father.

Q: Meaning your brothers are playboys just like their father? No wonder you boys are single?

•Rina: No, Im just saying that you should probably ask someone that's not their sister. Its weird.

Q: Describe yourself in one word.

•Dick: Irresistible

•Jason: A stud

•Rina: ahhh...Positive

•Tim: Genius

•Damian: Important

Q: Question for the boys. What do you look for in a woman?

•Dick: hmm, someone that understands me.

•Jason: the size of their boo-OW! I mean heart. (Rina elbowed Jason)

•Tim: dont know.

•Damian: a woman that's worthy to bear my children. (The brothers and Irina chocked on Damian's anwser).

Q: Last question. What's it like to be the children of the Bruce Wayne?

•Dick: hahaha, unfortunately, you guys just have to watch our tv show "Keeping up with the Waynes" airing tomorrow at 5 on the CW.

THE END

•Chapter 3

THE SISTER THEY NEVER MET

The Waynes family members were having a nice family diner. Eating Alfred's famous steak, the brothers wasted no time on stuffing their faces with delight. Bruce, at the middle edge of the table, joying his food with his sons ( Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian) and his father figure Alfred.

He was happy. It was rare to have the hole family together like this. Not fighting crimes and just being normal people even for a diner time. He couldn't ask for anything else.

"RING RING" the phone rangs. Alfred stood up from his seat, empty plates on his hand and heads for the phone.

"Wayne Manor" Alfred said.

All of a sudden, a loud sound interrupt the meal. Alfred had drop the plates and are shatters all over the floor.

Bruce looked over to him, he had a shock expression on his face. The brothers looked concern and wonder what had happened.

" Al? Whats wrong?" Dick said. But Alfred didn't repond. He just stood there like someone froze him in place or something.

"Alfred? Are you ok? Who was that on the phone?" Bruce approach him carefully.

"Sir, its her." Bruce hearts drops. He knew what or rather who Alfred what preferring to. Bruce never though he'll hear any news about "her" ever again.

"What about her?!?!" Jason immediately stood up off his chair the second he understood who they were talking about. But again, Alfred was to much in shock to give an answer.

"Damn it Alfred! What is it?!?!" Jason said, who was getting impatient.

"Jason calm down, give him time. His clearly in shock right now to give us the information" Dick tries to defend Alfred's pained behavior. But he too wanted to know why.

While this argument was still going on. Tim and Damian looked at each other. They were the only ones who were confuse. Why were their family are so on edge and who is this "HER" person they were talking about?

"Alfred please. Tell us whats going on?" Bruce tries again but secretly wanting to know the answer.

"Yes. Tell us. Who is this person you guys are tripping on?" Tim said.

" And why are you guys talking about this "her" like she's important?" Damian added.

Thats right. Tim and Damian are the only ones who doesnt know about "her". And this " her" that Alfred, Bruce, Dick and Jason are talking about is extremely important to them.

"She's awake" Alfred finaly said.

Bruce, Dick and Jason were completely thrown off by Alfred's answer. Dick immediately started to cry like a beated puppy. Jason tried his best to hide his emotion but couldn't. So he tried steping out of the room but his legs gave out from the news and started crying silently. Bruce for the first time, he looked like he was about to passed out but instead he closed his eyes to contain his tears from falling.

There was a deep silences in the room aside from Dick's and Jason's sobbing for what felt like hours.

"Who?" Damian dared to break the silences.

"Rina" Dick choked in his cry.

"Okay...who is she?" Tim said in a calm tone, not wanting to sound too pushy about the suject. He has never seen his brothers act like this before. They looked so broken, especially Jason, who Tim always saw him as the tough guy and the badass one and Tim didnt know how to ask without hurting them more.

"Rina is...your adopted sister" Bruce finaly had the courage to say.

"Sister?!?!" Tim and Damian said.

"Why are we hearing about this now? Where is she?" Tim said.

"It will be all explain when we get to the hospital, alright?" Bruce said.

So they all grabe their coats and drove to the hospital.

~AT THE HOSPITAL~

The Waynes walked in the hospital towards the front desk.

"Hello, what can I d-oh my gosh! Mister Wayne! My apologies. The doctor was expecting you. Ill call him right away to let him know your here and congratulations. You must be excited to see her after many years. " The secretary said.

"Thank you" Bruce gave her a hesitant smile before joining back to his family.

A few seconds later, the doctor walked in.

"Ah Mister Wayne,you're here and you brought the whole Wayne family with you. Well thats understandable. Come. She's waiting for you."

The doctor said.

Dick and Jason didnt hesitate to follow him. Bruce and Alfred eager to see her aswell, followed behind the two older brothers while Tim and Damian were not far from them.

They followed the doctor untill they stop infront of a door that written "I. Wayne"

" I'll leave you guys with some alone time but Ill be back with some food so she can eat." the doctor said and left.

They walked in the room to see a girl around 16 with long light brown hair and blue emerald eyes. She was pale and very skinny, she looked anorexic but overall pretty.

She didnt realize that the family walked in. Dick couldnt take it no more and decides to make their present known.

"Hey Rina. It's me Dick, your brother" Dick said in his sweet voice. But that made Rina flinched and snapped her head towards the voice.

"Richard? Is that you?" Rina said.

"Yeah its me and Jason's here too" Dick pointed out.

"Oh my god. Dick you look older and more handsome. You too Jace. I like the white streak on your hair. You look badass" Rina said with a smile. Shock to see them again.

"Hahaha yeah well, we're just happy that you're awake Rin. Things haven't been the same without you kid." Jason said.

" Kid? Really? I'm only 2 years younger than you Jace." Rina said.

"But you're still out baby girl" Dick tease.

"Dickkkk" Rina pouted.

Dick and Jason was relieved that Rina was ok and still act liked herself just like before. They always enjoy that cheerful attitude of hers.

"Irina?" Bruce steped closer to her.

"Bruce! I missed you" Rina extant her arm, wanting a hug from him. Bruce gladly hugged Rina tight like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm so happy you're awake Irina. I though I will never see you again." Bruce cried.

"Well im here now. So everything gonna be alright. Ok?" Rina assured her adopted father.

"You are one of the strongest people I know. Mistress Irina." Alfred said popping out behind Jason.

"Alfred you're here and still kickin I see." Rina said. Happy to see her favority Grandpa again.

"You should really eat something Rina" Dick said realizing how thin Irina has become over the years.

"Yeah. I'm starving. I could really have some of Al's famous steak right now." Rina wished. Looking at the four males.

Alfred, Bruce, Dick and Jason all chuckled at Irina's statement.

Rina's gaze when at the door. That's when she notices two young boys that she has never met before. Their looked confuse and distant from the others.

"Hi there. Who are you guys?" Rina addressing to the strangers.

"I'm Tim and this is Damian" the tall boy answered.

"Ah sorry. I forgot to introduce you to them. Rina, this tall one here is Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne but, everyone calls him Tim and he's my thirth adopted son. The little here is Damian Wayne, my biological son" Bruce introduce.

"What? Your sons? I got two younger brothers? No way."

"And who the hell are you?" Damian said. Unimpressed.

"Watch your mouth demon brat!!!" Jason warned Damian.

"No its okay Jason. My name is Irina Grace Sorrells and it is nice to meet you guys. But call me Rina or Rin" Rina said. Not hurt by Damian's question.

"So you're our sister? What happened to you and why has no one mentioned you untill now?" Tim ask.

"Damian, Tim. The reason why we didn't tell you about Irina is because she was very ill and weak. It's cause her to be comatose for 5 years and we weren't sure if she'll ever wake up" Bruce answer his son's question.

"But still. We had the right to know Father" Damian said.

"It was a touchy suject Damian. We didnt know how to tell you anyway." Dick defended Bruce.

"What's wrong with her? Why was she in a coma? Tim questioned.

"I was diagnose with a rare disorders that shuts down my heart and organ without any warning. Usually people die because there was no cure and there is still no cure for my sickness but I got lucky." Rina said.

"How old are you?" Damian said.

"Ummm I think I'm 15 now."

"16. Your birthday passed 4 months ago" Jason corrected Rina.

"Well, you'll get to know Mistress Irina when we get back to the manor." Alfred insisted.

"Oh yes! When can I leave?"

"Hopefully right now. We really want you back home, Irina." Bruce said.

Just then. The doctor knocked on the door with a stray of food for Irina.

"Here you go Miss Wayne. You'll need your strength." The doctor declare.

"Doc, when can I take my daughter home?"

"Well I still need to check her up after she eats and if everything is fine, she can even leave tonight. However, shell have to come back to see how see progress and all." The doctor stated.

"That wont be necessary. I have a private doctor who is willing to come to the manor everyday for that. Just give her all the report and data you have on my daughter." Bruce decided.

"Very well, Ill go to my office and prepare the files" the doctor left.

After Irina ate and had her check up. The Wayne family drove back home to the manor.

THE END

•CHAPTER 4

THE RULES ON IRINA'S LIFE

The next morning, Tim and Damian were summoned to Bruce's studies.

"Young Masters Tim and Damian. Your Father request your presents at once" Alfred said.

"Thank you Pennyworth. I shall head there immediately." Damian answered.

Tim and Damian walked side by side each other. Passing all the hallways and doors. Wondering what could Bruce want with them.

"What do you think Bruce wants?" Tim ask Damian despite their hatred towards each others.

"Do you think I know the answer Drake? I was summoned too, idiot. And you're supposed to be the genius in this family" Damian insulted.

"Well I'm just asking. Maybe it's about Rina." Tim concluded.

"Of course it's about her or maybe Father has summoned us to finally admit you are useless Drake" Damian said.

" Haha. You're so funny." Tim said sarcastically.

They made it to Bruces studies. Damian knocks on the door and hears their Fathers voice.

"Come in" Bruce said.

They entered and sees Dick and Jason standing at each sides of Bruce.

"Boys, take a seat. We need to talk." Dick said.

"What's going on?" Tim ask. Looking at his two older brother. They were acting suspicious.

"Relax babybird. We just need to clear things out from last night. Knowing about Irina and all." Jason explained.

"Now boys. I know you have a ton of questions about Irina and I'm-we're glad to answer them for you. However, there are things you should know about her first." Bruce said in a serious tone.

"First of all, she doesn't know about the other life we have and she doesn't need to know, got it? Dont tell about Batman, the batcave or what happened during those 5 years. Its a big no no. We want her to live life like a normal person." Jason said.

"Second thing you need to know. Despite her positive and cheerful attitude, her heart is weak and fragile. She is still sick from her disorder, so you should be very carefull around her." Dick continues.

"Meaning. Even if she act strong, don't ever and I mean never push her emotion. She can start having seizure or heart attacks with a sudden change of emotion." Bruce finish off.

"And can probably leave her comatose again" Jason added.

"Understand?" Bruce ask.

Both Damian and Tim nods.

"Thank you. Now what are your questions?" Dick said.

"Well, she was adopted before Damian and I. So how come there were no reports or news about her?" Tim questioned.

"Agree. If she was adopted into the Wayne family, those vultures would have instantly made her presents known to the world." Damian ask.

"True, Irina is legally a Wayne, but I didn't want the prez to know about her because, at the time, she was still sick. So we kept her hush hush." Bruce answered.

"And she would have been an easy target" Dick said.

"Any other question?" Jason said in a monotone voice.

"Why her?" Damian ask.

"What?"

"Why did you take her in? If she's so weak like you claimed she is, then what's the point. The woman is clearly useless to our cause." Damian explained.

Bruce and Dick glared at the youngest son. Angered by his insensitive question, but mostly hurt on how he talked about Irina. While Jason was about to make Bruce's office room into a battlefield.

"Listen here you little fucker! Just because she doesn't do what we do, doesn't mean you can talk shit!" Jason yeld. Trying so hard not to rip Damian's head off...with his teeth.

"Jason, please" Bruce said.

"Jay's right Little D. Like we said, we want her living a normal life. She'll be in more danger if she knew." Dick said.

"Why did you adopt her Bruce? What's her story?" Tim reformulating Damian's question in a nicer way.

"She had no one. Lived a very difficult life and she needed a second chance" Bruce said.

"Typical, she's just another stray like you Todd."

" That's it!!!" Jason went over Bruce's table. Went to Damian and grab him by his neck onto the floor.

Damian and Jason went at each others throats. Kicking, punching and scratching till they bleed. Dick, being the responsible and setting an exemple as an older brother, tried to breakup the fight. But only to get slap in the face that made Dick furious and gets caught in the fight while his trying to calm his little brothers.

Tim didn't want to be involed but was satisfied that Damian was getting beat up(well sort of). That selfish heartless bastard got what he deserved.

While It took Bruce's all his will power not to go all "psycho dad" on them and destroy the whole house hold.

"ENOUGH!!! STOP YOUR FIGHTHING NOW!!! Damian you will not speak about your sister in that way. You will accept her as one of the family either you like it or not. Understand!?! And I'll remind you again. BE EXTREMELY CAREFUL AROUND IRINA!!! Do I make myself clear? Good! Now out, all of you." Bruce yelded making the boys freeze in there places and left in a hurry when their Father commanded.

Bruce sight and hoped his daughter will be fine. This time.

THE END

•CHAPTER 5


End file.
